As rear-side glass and rear glass for automobiles, dark green-colored glass having a significantly-reduced visible light transmittance (so-called dark green glass or privacy glass) has been put into practical use. This privacy glass is excellent in indoor comfort and reduction of air-conditioning loads due to favorable sunlight shielding performance in a wide wavelength region from an ultraviolet region through an infrared region, and is excellent in terms of possible options of color tone imparting luxury feelings, designability that is excellent from the design viewpoint, in-vehicle privacy protection, and the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses dark green glass having a soda-lime siliceous glass component as a basic composition, and containing, in wt %, 0.6 to 1.0 of Fe2O3 (total iron), 0.10 to 0.23 of FeO, ionic ratio of Fe2+/(Fe2++Fe3+) being 0.18 to 0.32, 0.010 to 0.030 of CoO, 0.030 to 0.065 of Cr2O3, and 0.0005 to 0.0030 of Se, in which a dominant wavelength by D light source is 485 to 520 nm. The dark green glass has an ultraviolet transmittance of 15% or less, a visible light transmittance of 10 to 35% and a solar radiation transmittance of 15 to 35%, and an excitation purity by D light source of 4.0 to 15.0%, at a sheet thickness of 5 mm.